Doctor Who and the Indonesian Exams of Doom
by Dr Azaria
Summary: You know there's something wrong when you write Doctor Who fanfiction during your Indonesian exams. Well here are two, in both Indo and English, called Superhero job Interview and There's Nothing To Do Around Here. Can be 9th or 10th Doctor. No spoilers.
1. Job Interview: Indonesian

**Written specifically with LilCosette in mind. :)

* * *

Earth atasan kerja bernama 'Bob' akan wawancara pahlawan super lain, pada hari ini. **

Bob – Silahkan masuk.

Doctor – Selamat sore! Boleh saya duduk?

B – Anda boleh. Siapa nama Anda?

D – Oh saya biasanya dipanggil 'the Doctor'.

B – Doctor siapa?

D – Doctor saja.

B – Dan, berapa umurmu?

D – Anu.. saya tidak tahu.. tapi saya kira itu lebih banyak dari sembilan ratus. Ya, sembilian ratus tahun.

B – Apa? Wah, kelihatan Anda bagus sekali untuk orang yang berumur sembilan ratus tahun!

D – Trims! Saya sering memakai krem pelembab.

B – Ha ha.. jadi mengapa seharusnya saya mempekerjakan Anda untuk menyelematkan dunia? Ceritakan saya tentang kualifikasi keahlian Anda.

D – Oh, anu.. saya sudah ada banyak latihan!

B – Misalnya?

D – Ketika jenis antariksa yang bernama 'Dalek' mau merusakkan semua manusia di planet ini. Dan, nanti, 'Cybermen' mau membangkar planet ini… banyak kali. Dan sampai sekarang, saya berhenti semua mereka!

B – Bagaimana?

D – Dengan pesawat antariksa saya. It bernama TARDIS. Itu 'Time And Relative Dimensions In Space'. Lihatlah di luar. Itu di sana.

B – Tetapi.. itu kotak polisi!

D – Nggak, TARDIS saya bukan benar-benar kotak polisi. Penyamaran bagus, kan?

B – Saya tidak setuju. Tidak ada kotak polisi selama tahun banyak!

D – Tidak apa apa. TARDIS saya bisa berjalan melewati Waktu dan Antariksa. Berguna, kan?

B – Tentu saja, berguna sekali. Apakah Anda mengusahakan sendirian?

D – Nggak, teman saya, Rose, selalu menemani saya.

B – Apakah dia pandai sekali? Apakah Anda ada senjata lenjutan?

D – Dia fantastis. Senjata? Anu.. saya ada ini..

B – Apa itu?

D – Saya memanggil ini 'Obeng Antariksa'. Itu bisa melakukan hampir sesuatu. Kecuali membuat the.

B – Baiklah, saya yakin bahwa Anda terbagus untuk kerja ini, Doctor.

D – Fantastis! Siapa saya akan berkelahi?

B – Mereka menakutkan sekali..

D – Saya tidak kira. Ini akan mudah sekali!

B - ..mereka memanggil mereka 'Groundforce'.

D - ...(?)

B – Jadi, kapan Anda memulai?

D – ...(?)

B – Apa salahnya?

D – Saya harus berkelahi mereka?

B – Ya..

D – Tapi saya tidak bisa! Musih ini nyatanya terlalu jelek dan kuat untuk saya! Memaksa 'Superman' melakukan ini!

B – Dia sudah bilang 'tidak'..

D – Tentu saja! Maaf.. saya meletakkan jabatan!

B – Doctor! Tolong kembalilah!

**Bob berdiri dan melihat Doctor berlari ke TARDIS, di dalam ruang sebelah. Perempuan cantik dan berambut pirang buka pintu, dan Doctor memasuk. Ribut keras didengar Bob sementara TARDIS hilang.**


	2. Job Interview: English

**The leader of Earth, called Bob, interviews yet another superhero today.**

Bob – Come in!

Doctor – Afternoon! Can I sit down?

B – You may. What is your name?

D – Oh, I'm usually called 'the Doctor'.

B – Doctor who?

D – Just 'the Doctor'.

B – And, what is your age?

D – Er.. I dunno.. but I think it's more than nine hundred. Yep, nine hundred years.

B – What? You look very good for someone who's nine hundred years old!

D – Thanks! I moisturise a lot.

B – Ha ha.. so why should I employ you to save the world? Tell me about your qualifications.

D – Oh, er.. I've had loads of experience!

B – For example?

D – When an alien race called the Daleks wanted to destroy all humankind on this planet. And the Cybermen wanted to blow up this planet.. many times. And up till now, I've stopped all of em!

B – How?

D- With my ship. It's called the TARDIS. That's 'Time And Relative In Space'. Look outside. It's over there.

B – But.. that's a police box!

D – No, my TARDIS isn't really a police box. Great disguise innit?

B – I disagree. There haven't been police boxes for many year!

D – Doesn't matter. My TARDIS can travel through Time and Space. Useful hey?

B – Yes, very useful. Do you operate alone?

D – Nope. My companion, Rose, always comes with me.

B – Is she very skilled? Do you have any advanced weaponry?

D – She's fantastic. Weapons? Er.. I've got this..

B – What is it?

D – I call it a sonic screwdriver. It can do almost anything. Except make tea.

B – Very well, I'm convinced that you're the best for the job, Doctor.

D – Fantastic! Who am I up against?

B – They're very frightening..

D – I doubt it. This'll be easy.

B - .. they call themselves 'Groundforce'.

D - ...?

B – So, when are you starting?

D - ...?

B – What is it?

D – I've gotta defeat them?

B – Yes..

D – But I can't! This enemy's obviously way too evil and strong for the likes of me! Get Superman to do it!

B – He's already said 'no'..

D – Of course he has! Sorry.. I'm not taking the job.

B – Doctor! Wait! Please come back!

**Bob stands up and watches the Doctor run to the TARDIS in the next room. A pretty blonde girl opens the door and he enters. There's a loud whooshing sound as it disappears.**


	3. Nothing To Do: Indonesian

"**Tidak menyenangkan di sini!"**

Doctor dan Rose menjelajahi TARDISnya. Mereka pergi ke dalam kamar yang ada banyak pemainan – yang paling barang-barang loakan. Lalu mereka melihat pintu pecah dan mereka tidak bisa pergi di luar. Doctor mulai meperbaiki itu dengan obeng antariksahya. Rose menjadi bosan.

R: Saya bosan...

D: Diamlah

R: Apa saya bisa melakukan sementara kamu memperbaiki itu?

D: Membacalah buku.

R: Asyik..

Rose pergi ke rak buku.

R: Aduh!

Rose pergi kembali ke Doctor.

R: Saya tidak bisa mengerti bahasa itu!

D: (keluhan) Menontonlah filem.

R: Tidak ada sesuatu buat menonton mereka..

D: Membersihkanlah di sini.

R: Wah! Itu ditutup debu!

D: Bertidurlah!

R: Saya tidak lelah..

D: Nggak.. 

Doctor berkilau obeng antariksa di dalam mata Rose.

D: Kamu lelah..

Rose bertidur di tanah.

Doctor melanjutkan memperbaiki pintunya di kesunyian.


	4. Nothing To Do: English

"**There's nothing to do around here!"**

The Doctor and Rose are exploring the TARDIS. They go into a room full of old recreational stuff: mostly junk. Then they discover that the door is broken and they can't get out. The Doctor starts using his sonic screwdriver to fix it. Rose becomes bored.

Rose: I'm bored...

Doctor: Shut up.

R: What can I do while you fix that?

D: Read a book.

R: Great..

Rose goes to the bookshelf.

R: Damn!

Rose goes back to the Doctor.

R: I can't understand the language!

D: (sigh) Watch a movie.

R: There's nothing to watch them on.

D: Tidy up.

R: Eww! It's all covered in dust!

D: Have a nap!

R: But I'm not tired..

D: No..

The Doctor shines the sonic screwdriver in Rose's eyes.

D: You **are** tired..

Rose falls unconscious.

The Doctor goes back to fixing the door in peace and quiet.


End file.
